


Compromised Women of the Witcher

by SluttyHaruka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Magic Tricks, Old Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories that are mostly set in universe. Some will follow the plot of the games, others will work around it. The first chapter was originally posted as two different microeroticas on my Hentai Foundry. I will update the tags as I finish more chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromised Women of the Witcher

Big pricks and big thrones went hand in hand, it seemed. One was ornately patterned layers of extravagance that reeked of wood polish and the throne was similarly overly indulgent, erect and rising to the arch above it. The lingering scent of burning charcoal did not mask the pungent odor, but rather exacerbated it. The lilac perfume of the sorceress only served to make _her_ more appealing to him. Of all the things she was learning, or rather relearning, that was going to the top of the list of things she would have to commit to memory.

Yennefer would also have to remember to be... selective of which spells she discussed openly.

The prick, Nilfgaardian this time, unleashed his prick from the former confines of his trousers. Being on her knees before him, the snake was far too close for comfort. Unfortunately, it met her expectations of what it would be like. As did he, for the perpetually sour-faced emperor gazed upon her, clearly proud to have his pulsating meat stick facing the raven haired amnesiac. His voice was deep, rumbling with encouragement.

"Now don't be a tease. Show me this skill."

"It is not a skill, but a trick.” Her brow furrowed. “I don't know how I know it."

He shrugged. "How is that relevant? I cannot aid you in this pursuit of knowledge without you providing something of equal value."

She scowled at him. "I hardly see how this is an equal exchange.”

He tutted. “Well, there are always more _direct_ methods.”

“Absolutely not.” She sighed. “Word of this must not leave this room."

"I have already sent the King's guard away, woman. I don’t see how this worries you beyond some embarrassment.” 

Yennefer opened her mouth to respond, but didn’t. Explaining to him his error would only enhance his enjoyment of the magical act she was about to perform and force her to acknowledge something she didn’t want to think about. With another dejected sigh, she gave in. His engorged pecker lurched in response to her relent, oozing pre cum in big, clear pearls. At least he was all ready to go.

She steepled her hands above his cock, taking great care not to touch him directly. Her face turned a bright shade of red as she murmured the deceptively short spell, already feeling the heat lick at her nethers. From her joined fingertips, blue electricity reached out to his yearning skin. It danced along the the bulbous head and down his thin shaft, making him shift in his seat. 

"It can't work if you move." Yennefer said. 

She attempted to present an image of stoicism, but her breathing missed a couple beats and started to become heavy. His smell was filling her nostrils, making her dizzy. She wanted to delay what came next, but the growing heat was making her moist. Her dread gave way to desire... A desire to get it over with. 

If she were to ever find herself in a position to use this spell again, she would certainly have to refine it first so that her own arousal wasn't compelled to match the recipient's. ...if she would use it again.

Her hands slowly descended, stopping just at the precipice. She could feel the phantom of his crown nudge against her wet lips and his groan told her that he, too, was feeling it. Her hands staggered, causing the phantom to rub along her engorging labia. She couldn't suppress a surprised moan.

He eyed her curiously while she was distracted. She certainly didn’t seem like an indifferent whore. Her face was flushed and she kept hesitating. His realization was quickly set aside, however, as she proceeded forward. 

The first contactless stroke from tip to base was quick and accompanied by a sharp gasp from Yennefer. The bulbous head of the phantom cock speared her open and stretched her walls. She knew she shouldn’t be shocked by how real it felt, but the pain was so familiar. She resolved as she jerked her hands back up to the top to rush him to orgasm as quickly as possible. Feeling it drag against her inner flesh on its way out tickled the other side of the memory. Her fluids gushed around the invisible invader as her hands fell back down. She yelped.

She quickly serviced him in long, full strokes, because the pain and pleasure of being filled was repulsing and exciting. Above her ragged breathing, there was a name on the tip of her tongue, but no matter how vigorously she fucked this prick with her magic, it just kept drifting away from her. 

As she reached for it, the Nilfgaardian monarch grunted and moaned, staring at her through lidded eyes. He particularly stared at her open, full lips. He grabbed at her hair to pull her face closer to his cock.

She recoiled. “Do not touch me.”

He grit his teeth at her resistance, but after a moment it didn’t matter. A guttural growl signaled his imminent climax, drawing her out of her daze. She made long, deliberate strokes to milk him as efficiently as possible. With a sudden upthrust, his frothy seed ejected from his cock, splattering his ornate tunic and her slender fingers. On the up thrust before she pulled off entirely, she felt his seed drench her insides. It still felt real even as she ended the spell, hanging her soiled hands over his lap, unsure of what to do with them. She squirmed, feeling it bubble up at her cervix.

The emperor looked every bit as smug as he had before the sordid exercise.

“That was...not what I had expected.”

“Ready to tell me something I don’t already know?”

“Now don't be such a petulant child.” He snarled. “You know I cannot be sated by releasing only once.”

She clenched her jaw. “How would I know that?”

“If you are ignorant, it is your own doing. I require _further stimulation_ if I am to give you what you desire.” His prick twitched, still turgid and oozing its slime.

She tensed, feeling a surge of bile threaten to rise up her throat. “Would…another example of the spell to suffice.”

“No, not in the least. I have felt your cunt. A second taste would not satisfy me as much as the first.” Her heart sank as she anticipated being compelled to strip and worse for this foul fossil. He sneered at her, leering at her chest. The malevolence in his eyes chilled her. “You must perform your other skill so I may sample your ample bosom.”

Her jaw dropped. _How did he know of that one?_ “I can only perform the trick I showed you.”

“I know several nobles who would contradict that statement.”

Her chest heaved and her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. “Haven't I debased myself enough?”

“Not if you wish to receive what you came here for.”

She glared at him, silent.

“I expect you to get into the spirit of things. Loose those laces.”

She could hardly restrain herself from hexing him, but she knew no good could from from her assaulting _him_. Though it did give her some pleasure to imagine the curses she could inflict upon horrid emperor, she had to set those thoughts aside to begin unlacing her doublet. Grimacing at the sight of her soiled gloves up close, she began wiping them on his leg. 

“Do not wipe your hands on me, bitch. My seed belongs on your skin. Be certain to rub it into your heaving breasts.” 

Yennefer’s glare didn’t leave his face as she opened up her shirt and squeezed her mounds, rubbing his drying cum across her soft, pliant skin. She did not fully undress or bare herself to him, stopping with her cleavage being widened as far as it could go without shaming her.

“Is that all?” Disappointment curled his features.

“All that I will show, but not all you will feel.” She continued groping herself, hoping that would prevent him from demanding more.

“I suppose that is true.” He snorted as she closed her eyes and her breathing hitched. “I see you have decided to be honest now.” 

Her hands slowly slid down her body and up his legs, giving him light squeezes. It was as repulsive as it was intimate and she knew he was deriving enjoyment from it. She did it anyway, determined not to allow him time or mind to request more of her. Her movements were slow, lingering on erogenous zones, firmly massaging them. She kept her eyes closed so she could imagine it was someone else she was touching. But who? 

Despite the sensual prelude, she still refused to touch his raging member, steepling her fingers above it again. She could feel him perking up his ears to listen to the works she spoke, similar to the first incantation. It made her uneasy. The last thing she needed was him gaining even more leverage over her than he did… or getting some wench who resembled her to perform the trick. That thought disgusted her even more than being coerced to do it herself. 

She reopened her eyes, too close to his old prick for comfort, and watched as pink sparks licked his reddened skin this time. He again recoiled, cooing to her and encouraging her to take him in between her ‘milky tits’. Sighing, she continued her manipulation of his cock, careful not to become staggered this time. 

Immediately, she she felt him spear her cleavage apart, pushing against the squishy flesh on its way down and leaving behind the unsettling sensation of still occupied space on its way back up. She could feel his heat between breasts as if he was stood before her, thrusting down between them. His bulbous head forged the way, plowing her pillowy fields with increasing intensity. The thought, coupled with the lingering sensation of his load filling her, made her squirm. And yet, she could feel her nipples stiffen, straining against the fabric of her coverings. She clenched her thighs together, feeling just how far the damp spot had spread. She looked back up at him, desiring to curb the pleasure she was feeling with his ugly mug, and caught him gazing at her cleavage, looking triumphant. 

"So you did feel it!"

Yennefer did not respond, too mortified to speak.

“The truth always makes itself known, girl. Have you enjoyed yourself?”

Her face was hot, so hot.

“Answer or we have no deal.”

Her throat made incomprehensible noises and she only grew redder, feeling herself start to tear up. She wanted to wanted to end it there, using her magic to come down on him as hard and fast as she could. 

His eyes gleamed. “How interesting. Oh, fuck.” 

He grabbed her hands and closed them around his cock. She squeaked in surprise as she felt him in two places simultaneously and groaned as he rapidly used her hands to stroke him off as he watched the phantom of his cock thrust between her breasts. His stream of precum dripped down her gloves as the warning of his impending of his eruption tickled both her hands and her bare mounds. The emperor suddenly aimed his prick at her face, giving her no time to even close her eyes. He grunted jovially as he let loose his load upon her. Several consecutive volleys of spunk to rival his previous orgasm splashed across her chin, cheeks and neck with the final two coating her cleavage.

Her eyelashes flittered, clumped together by chunky cum that was beginning to drip down her eyelids. She reached up to her face, brushing her hand against her hair and getting it even messier. She rubbed at her eyes wildly, whining in annoyance as she only succeeded in making her eyes sting more. 

"Are we finished yet?!"

He sighed, whipping his cock at her, spraying her face with flecks of cum. She threw her arms to shield bed face, getting a dry chuckle in response. "I suppose I am spent."


End file.
